


The Universe is Complete When I am With You continuation

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Kitsune, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, human Nekomata cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The three men are in a healthy and committed relationship. This is the continuation of the other fic. (I set this on the actual airdate, or rather the first part is. That’s July 2k18, so in a month it will actually have been 2 years. Therefore, this 2nd part is set July 2k20, a month from now. Wow, they actually would be 18 (Rulan), 18-21 (Jingyi), and 21))Also, doing more for this later, if I remember...I mean, I will remember, I see my stories all the time.
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang
Kudos: 1





	The Universe is Complete When I am With You continuation

Song Lan, Xiao, A-Yang (Nekomata), Jeshika (Kitsune girl), Mau Akira (human x Nekomata boy)

Bao- Tiangou (black dog) and Hakuu- spirit dog

~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~~~|~|~~

(So, this is two years later. They’ve already moved states. Jeshika is eighteen, and can hide ears and tail. She wants a brother)

Xiao Xingchen hummed as he looked up and around. Song Lan was already up, drinking coffee. Xue Yang was sprawled out beside Xiao. He’s in fluffy black cat form, tails still as...death...He’s very much alive, though, back rising and falling. He soon opened his oddly reddish eyes. The red fox barked and rushed up to the bed. Xiao smiled and reached out to her. She let him pull her up onto the bed, tail wagging. Soon enough, they had to get up and go get breakfast. Jing the Huli Jing, by the way, had moved her family too. She and pretty blonde Annika lived nearby. Anchen Ilya, their two year old Kirin son, with his blonde and black hair, always seemed happy. He was obviously happy to always see his extended family, Xue and Jesh now part of it. Jeshika flicked her tail and twitched her ears as they headed out. She, the fluffy two tailed black cat, and the dark haired man all walked side by side to the table.

Both she and the cat changed back to human forms. Humanoid, anyway, not that anyone could tell. A-Yang had long since been able to hide his ears and tails. He’d learned a long time ago how to do so. Jeshika had started to be taught two years ago. After two years, she’d mastered it. Now, they looked just like any other, every day human. It was great they both could do that. A-Lan and A-Chen no longer had to worry. They had worried all the time about Jeshika. Since she finally knew how to, they’d moved house with Jing. They were all settling into it well. An was happy, Jing was happy, Annika was happy. A-Lan and company were happy too. Jeshika had met three boys, actually. Ma’ ma A-Yang was now teasing her all the time...Teasing her about those three boys. One was twenty one (ahem, Wiki, you’re wrong...), and another; another was about the same age. Well, maybe a bit younger. Now, the one she really liked, Rulan, was the same age as her. He has a dog, too, beautiful black and white husky.

Anyhow, the family sat down to the dining table, for their breakfast. A-Yang purred, ears and tails out. They’re at home, so he and Jesh are allowed to do this. Speaking of, her ears and tail were showing too. As she ate bacon and sausage, they watched her tail. It wagged with her delighted feeling. A-Yang was the first to laugh. Soon, A-Chen and A-Lan were doing so as well. The ginger looked up, letting out a huff as she heard...She shook her head a few times, then once more. They continued in on their breakfast. A-Lan then began to gather the dishes. He scrubbed them, then placed them in the washer. He smiled as he looked back at the others. A-Chen and A-Yang were quick to smile back at him. Soon, Jeshika had as well. Her tail and ears seemed to vanish then. She suddenly, seemingly, said “I want a brother...” She then wandered off from the table, to get ready. She hummed as she then waited for one of her dads. One of them would drive her to see the boys. Everything was opening back up, so they could go.

As A-Lan motioned her and led her to the car, A-Yang looked up. He looked over to A-Chen a moment. “We...we should find a brother for her, yeah?” he asked. A-Chen shrugged a bit, then nodded. “I guess we can,” he said to his second mate. A-Yang smiled widely, then gave him a big kiss. He moved off to do...something. A-Chen went to the computer room, taking his laptop. He began to look online, making sounds to himself. Meanwhile, A-Lan dropped Jeshika off at a house. The boys were all there already. It was A-Ling’s house, actually, with his parents. He was often at his uncle’s house, though. Anyhow, they went in A-Ling’s car to go to the park. They were mostly silent on the drive there. Jeshika didn’t really speak up at all...The boys would randomly speak, then they would fall silent. Everyone seemed perfectly fine with this, though. They soon got to the park, and everyone got out. Jeshika hummed as they began to walk. They walked for awhile, then she heard whimpering...She looked up and around a moment. She glanced to some bushes, wandering over. She gasped as she saw a boy there...The two year old whimpered again. She stared as he changed forms to a little kitten. She quickly grabbed him, and looked to the boys. “I, um, I...I found a kitten,” she lied. Well, it was technically true, looking at him, but...

The boys each made small sounds, staring at the kitten awhile. A-Ling finally said “Lets get you back home.” Jeshika nodded to him, as well as the others. They hurried back to the car, going back home. He helped get food and a blanket for the kitten. They then took her back to her home. Jeshika picked up the kitten and blanket, waving bye. The boys drove off again. She shivered, wondering what she’d tell her dads...The kid wasn’t technically a human, so it...wasn’t illegal, right? She herself had been unstable as a child. She’d constantly turn back to fox. Therefore, she just stayed like that from ages two to like six. She believed this kitten would be the same. They couldn’t let some home have him. He could be in danger there...She nodded to herself, mind made up. She marched into the house, head held high, and cleared her throat. A-Yang was the first to look up. A squeak, such a cute one, left his mouth as he saw. A-Chen looked up next, and simply sighed. A-Lan looked up, and nearly growled at her...They each felt that wasn’t a normal cat she held.

The girl huffed a bit, saying “He’s like me and A-Yang mama. We can’t give him to anyone else!” she then yelped. She looked to Xue pleadingly then. He sighed quietly, but then nodded to her. “She’s right; if he goes to a home, they’ll surely discover his secret. He’ll be in danger, just like we were...” Xue said. He was telling the truth about that. The reason he’d been so badly injured... The reason was back then someone found out. Some creep had seen them both transform. If the same happened with the kitten...Well, surely people would panic and try to hurt him. He was just a kitten, so they’d succeed. Xiao tilted his head a moment. “Wait, someone...attacked you because they saw you? They saw you change forms?” he asked. Jeshika swallowed...then she nodded. “We can’t risk the same to him... Plus, if he’s like me, possibly half human, he... he’ll probably be unstable until six years of age,” she said. “What does that mean?” Song asked. “Constantly switching to animal form,” Xue muttered. He’d had a half breed street friend like that. They’d been...well, he didn’t want to think about their fate. 

A-Lan simply nodded, then glanced to his two lovers. “Well...” A-Chen started, then shook his head. “We’ll keep him then,” he finished saying then. “We’ll need to inform someone when he’s six, though...” A-Lan said. They all nodded to him. It probably wouldn’t be so easy...but they’d get through it together. Even if they had to lie a little...It wouldn’t be so bad, and then they’d have him legally.

End


End file.
